My Immortal
by StarMarco4ever
Summary: I'm Star and I attend a school for magic with my good friends Marco and Tom. I love Marco, but Toffee wants him dead. Will our love survive?
1. Marco Diaz

Hi my name is Star Dark'ness Dementia Raven Butterfly and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name, it was blonde but I died it black) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Scarlett Johansson (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called St. Olga's school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Mewni where I'm in the first year (I'm fourteen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside St. Olga's. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Star!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Marco Diaz!

"What's up Marco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant My Chemical Romance t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Janna woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long shoulder-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her brown eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Marco Diaz yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Marco?" she asked as we went out of the girl's dormitory and into the Dining Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Marco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in the Bounce Lounge." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love Good Charlotte. They are my favorite band, besides My Chemical Romance. "Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some Good Charlotte. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Marco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot of kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Marco!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Star." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Marco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Marco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Marco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Marco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got Good Charlotte concert tees. Marco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Marco didn't go back into St. Olga's, instead he drove the car into… the Forest of Certain Death!

"MARCO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Marco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Star?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Marco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as Marco kissed me passionately. Marco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Ms. Heinous!


	2. Tom Lucitor

Ms. Heinous made and Marco and I follow her. She kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" she shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Marco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Ms. Heinous took us to Professor Omnitraxus and Professor Hekapoo who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forest of Certain Death!" she yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor Hekapoo.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Omnitraxus.

And then Marco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Ms. Heinous and Professor Hekapoo still looked mad but Professor Omnitraxus said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Marco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Star?" Marco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Marco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Dining Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale purple face of a gothic demon boy with spiky red hair, horns, and eyeliner. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He was wearing red contact lenses just like Marco's but instead of a red hoodie, he had a red ripped up shirt. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Tom Lucitor, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Marco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish. I waved to Tom. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Marco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Marco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Marco, Marco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Marco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Lucitor!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Marco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Marco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Tom's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Omnitraxus and some other people.

"TOM LUCITOR, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	3. Tru elove

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Marco came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Star, it's not what you think!" Marco screamed sadly.

My friend Jackie smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Jackie was kidnapped by mermaids when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Toffee killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Thomas and not Smith and she has since converted to Satanism.

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Omnitraxus demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Tom, I can't believe you cheated on me with Marco!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

Marco don't know why Star was so mad at him. I had went out with Tom (he's bi and so is Marco) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Marco anymore!" said Tom.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Marco and then I started to bust into tears.

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Marco for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Marco.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with yellow eyes and a snout and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Toffee!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Toffee shouted "Levatato!" and I couldn't run away.

"Gothic Satan Narwhal Blast!" I shouted at him. Toffee fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Star." he yelled. "Thou must kill Tom Lucitor!"

I thought about Tom and his sexah eyes and his gothic red hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Marco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Marco went out with Tom before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Toffee!" I shouted back.

Toffee gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Marco!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Toffee got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Tom, then thou know what will happen to Marco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly marco came into the woods.

"Marco!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into St. Olga's together making out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Toffee all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and My Chemical Romance. The other people in the band are Jackie, Tom, Marco, Janna and Buff Frog. Only today Marco and Tom were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Marco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Tom was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Star! Are you OK?" Jackie asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Toffee came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Tom! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Marco. But if I don't kill Tom, then Toffee, will fucking kill Marco!" I burst into tears. Suddenly Marco jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser preppy bitch!"

I started to cry and cry. Marco started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Ms. Heinous walked in angrily! Her eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause she had a headache.

"What have you done!" She started to cry wisely. "Star, Marco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists." 


End file.
